Tramp:prequel to lady and the tramp
by kingsimba33
Summary: This is the story before Tramp met lady.Follow tramp through mid puphood to his early adult including all of the bumps along the way life right up to,and after he meets lady. 8th chap up.
1. Chapter 1

The Tramp.Prequel to Lady and the tramp

(To the readers who have read my Lion King works,i have not forgotton about that,ive gotten a really bad case of writers block on that,so i decided to switch to another story. :) )

* * *

chapter one:The beggining

You all might know the story of Lady And the Tram.A mutt finds a prissed up collie.Then they fall in love.But what happened before he even knew who she was?Well this is it. Tramps father was like his son:A street dog,his mother(named Maddy,the father Patch).Patch and Maddy had fallen in love and had had a son,and named him Tramp because well thats what both the parents were.But after giving birth to little Tramp,both Patch and Maddy were mistaken one night as rabid dogs,and were therefore shot.Even after they found out it was a mistake,it was too late to save them and poor Tramp was left alone.

On the night they were killed,the poor pup was left in a old barrel to defend for himself.Luck though,seemed to be there that night,because a older golden retrever took him in,and raised him as his own for awhile,to show him the rules of the street.And until he was old enough to defend for himself.

"There is only one rule of the street." He always said.And Little Tramp whould always finish it.

"Every dog for himself." Tramp said smiling his small gray tail wagging.

"Thats right Tramp." Bud(The retriver) said smiling. "Now have I shown you the JunkYard Dogs?"

"No." Tramp said frowning and sitting down looking curiously at him.

"Good.Your not yet old enough to meet em'."Bud said looking at Tramp with those enormous blue eyes.

"But..who are they?" The pup persisted smiling. Bud glanced at Tramp and shook his head. "No.Not telling...Nowww What say we get something to eat eh?"

This perked up the pup,making him forget about the JunkYard whowatsit.Bud of course being the oldest dog in town,knew every single alley way,and back street to avoid the annoying dog catcher,who by the way whould grab any dog without a collar.But Bud once again,taught Tramp how exactly to avoid the stupied human.

On this day Bud was going over the basics. "Now my friend." He stated comming to a halt next to a fence and bending low seeing the horse and carrage strolling up the muddy street.

Both dogs stayed behind the fence until the whistling man,the horses and the carrage dissappeared around the corner.But it stopped when the rider spotted a small pug and grabbed his net and walked twords it and scooped it up.The Pug started yelping,but he chouldnt get out.The Dog Catcher scopped up the dog and opened the back,and tossed the pug inside,and stuck the peg firmly inside the hole.

Seeing this,Bud ran over to the caged pup and stood on the step with his hind legs and grabbed the top of the beg with his teeth and began prying it out.The door creeked open and the pug leaped out. "Gee thanks buddie!" The pug yelled happily jumping up and down. "I thought i was done fore there!" He began leaping around.Tramp giggled watching the pug.

"Yea its ok pal,now get outta here and becareful." Bud said smiling,then turned away and walked back to Tramp. "OK,now ready for something to eat?" Tramp nodded wagging his tail,his tounge hanging out. _Kid...your one in a million._ Bud thought to himself smiling.He nodded motioning Tramp to follow the older dog.He did so.

"This.." Bud said proudly stepping up to a small restraunt. "Is Tonys.The best Itilian restrauant in town."

"What is itilian?" Tramp questioned frowning. "Itilian...is...is...thats what the owner is!" Bud recovered quickly. "Now i have a special entrance this way.Tonys a nice guy.Young,best food around."

Both dogs made their way around the back,and Bud began to bark loudly to get the attention of the people inside.A man with a round belly and a mustache' came to the door,and seeing Bud promply yelled to his friend Joe. "Joe! Bringa me the best bones you got! We got a new pooch." A thiner man came to the door and looked at Tramp and smiled and tossed both dogs a bone. "Here you goa pal."

Tramp scampered over to the bone and grabbed it,and promply began chewing it. "Bud...you are the best friend a dog chould have."

"As are you Tramp." Bud said fondly. "Ive taken you as a son i chould never have...well because i was..." He muttered under his breath _nutered_. Bud shivered and stood and motioned to the pup. "Lets go home pal."

"I thought we didnt have a home Bud." Tramp said raising a eyebrow trotting after the retriver.

"We dont..but if we didnt call something home what whould we call it?" He said wisely looking over his shoulder.

"It." Tramp said running now to catch up. Bud burst out laughing. "It? Now why,kid whould you call it..'It'?"

"Because," Tramp started trying to find words. "Because thats what it is really.We cant call everywhere 'Home' now can we? So therefore we should call the train yard or that Zoo or wherever we spend the night tonight. 'IT'...Er was that good?"

"Acutally i can see where your comming from.But you chouldnt find the right words right?" The Tramp nodded sitting down and scratching his ear and then shaking it so his ears made a flopping sound. "Right,I dont know how to put it in words."

"Hmmm,well lets see." Bud said thinking hard. "Right,i got it.Since a home is for places where people and dogs and other animals stay and love,we cant call our place 'Home' because we dont love where we stay.And theres no collar to keep us in.That about the tree you were barking up?"

Tramp nodded.

"OK thats taken care of.Now lets to to...uh IT."

With that,both dogs set off for home..IT.But the night wasnt over yet.The night was still young.And watching in the night was a old enemy of Buds.

* * *

end of chapter one

(A/N:Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter.Sorry if this is a little short,chapter 2 will be up tommorow hopefully any questions etc please email me.)


	2. Chapter 2:An old friend,and enemy

(a/n:I dont own Lady and the tramp,Just my orginal characters and ideas.This fic is rated T for some mild fighting scenes,etc.)

Chapter Two:An old friend,and enemy

* * *

While going home that night Bud stopped near a parked train looking at it susiciously.

Tramp turned around looking at Bud wondering what was going in. "Cmon." He said walking up to bud. "We've been out all night."

"Then go back to the train yard Tramp." He said suddenly in a stern voice. "Besides this isnt the place for you."

"But I've been around trains alot.We play chicken with it all the time."

"Not this time Tramp.Now go back to the train yard.Now." Tramp didnt move.Bud looked around seeing he was still there and growled a little to scare him. "I said go!"

So Tramp took off in the opposite direction of where Bud was(who he saw jumped up into a compartment),and ran through a hole in a fence and cleared it perfectly. "HAha." He said outloud to himself smiling proudly. "Im turning out to be a pretty good Street dog."

There was several laughs behind him and Tramp turned around to see a very fat cat strolling up the alleyway that Tramp was currently in.Tramp sighed a relief,he thought it was someone dangerous.

"Sooo." The cat said suddenly vicious taking on a angry tone. "You think dogs are the better species eh? Just because they lick themselves."

"Hey,hey now mr cat." Tramp said glaring at the cat. "At least i dont hack up a fistful of hair.Dogs are social creatures."

"Why youuu little.." But the cat didnt finish because he lept at Tramp who yelped and started to run the opposite way.There was only the fence.So instead he lept on the nearest trash can and lept off the side of that so the contents went everywhere and landed on the otherside of the cat,who after shaking off the bits of garbage hissed and swiped at Tramp. He ducked and scampered around ahead of the cat an ran for the fence on the opposite side of the alley and managed to leap through the middle missing the over hanging close line.But the cat lept after but was caught by the closeline and became intangled in someones long pants and twirled around and hung there.

Tramp burst into laughter seeing the cat hanging there bouncing.But he turned around and ran headlong into Bud.He looked up smiling a little.Bud didnt smile back. "I told you to go back to the Train Yard Tramp,why didnt you?"

"I..i did but i got stuck with this idiot of a cat." He motioned to the closeline,but there was nothing there. "Theres nothing there Tramp." Bud said concerningly looking at the closeline.

"But-" Stampered Tramp ackwardly. "He was there! A fat giant cat! And..and he chased me all over the alley..."

"OK..OK thats enough of that.If your gonna _lie,_at least do it better then that." Tramp nodded slowly.

"Now can we,-"

"Yes." Finished Bud,"Now lets go back to the train yard ok?"

"Yes..but what was in that train that you checked out?" Tramp said changing the subject. Bud turned red looking away. "Um...it was nothing..I'll tell you when your older Tramp,ok?"

"But come ooon Bud,im your best friend,you can tell me." The younger dog persisted following.

"No." Bud said flatly. "Nope i wont tell you.Humph." He snorted and Tramp giggled.Then both headed for the train yard,which by the way the tracks were seperated the rich side of town from the poorer side,which by a coincidence also seperated the dogs.There has,for awhile been a rich side group of dogs that protect the other side of the tracks.And because most dogs on the poorer side are weaker,and even sick;noone strays over to the other side.For one in fear of the stronger dogs,and two;The Dog Catcher.Both dogs reached the fence where they slept and Bud pushed a part in the fence where the one right next to it whould slide open.

And the whole way there,Tramp kept bugging him.So finnally Bud decided to tell a 'white' lie. "OK,OK Tramp i'll tell you.Iwas meeting a...ah a old friend who we havent seen since we were pups.He had left to another city and we haven't seen each other since. _Please_ he thought despritly _Let him believe that._ And Tramp,meraculiously did.He looked dissapointed and said. "OK.I thought you were meeting someone else.Like a _girlllll_." He put alot of emphasis on girl.Bud swallowed. "No no.You know my rules.No girls."

"You wont ever-" Tramp began smiling a little,his tail wagging.

"Nope." Said Bud firmly walking over to the puddle of water and lapping at some. "Never ever.But..." He said suddenly getting a idea and turning to face the pup who was currently chasing his tail. "What if _You_ fell in love with a girl."

"Me? Ack." Tramp said laughing and faked a throwing up fit. "I will never fall in love.That stuff is for chained up dogs."

"Thats my boy." Bud said before he chould stop himself.Tramp looked at him oddly but didnt say anything,and went back to chasing his tail.Bud sat down watching The Tramp chase his tail. "Are you ever going to catch that thing Tramp?" He asked amused as Tramp stopped for a secound,and stumbled from being dizzy.

"Have you ever caught your tail Bud?" Tramp asked looking up at Bud as he swam in and out of his vision from being dizzy.

"Of course I have." Bud said matter-o-factly. "When i was a pup,a little older then you infact."

"Prove it."

"What?" Bud said shaking his head. "You want me to prove it?"

"Yep.Catch it right here." Tramp said happily stomping his front paw on the ground.

"But its childish Tramp..."

"Stop avoiding the subject Bud,just catch it now!..Pleaseee." Tramp added pleadingly giving him the puppy eye look,along with a wimper.That always worked.

And again it didnt fail him. "OK,OK Tramp.One time though." And Bud began spining in a circle trying to catch his golden color tail,and finnaly caught it briefly,and let it go,so it chould wag freely now. "HA! Did you see that Tramp?...Tramp?" _Where did that kid go now?_ Bud thought stubbornly.He sniffed the air and saw that he was only a few feet away but was talking to someone he shouldnt have. The current leader of the JunkYard Dogs:A boarder Collie named Sport.Sport was bad news.And right beside him was a small Doberman whom Bud didnt know.And standing behind Sport were two fox terriers like guards,all whom were talking excidedly to Tramp.Bud ran up beside him to hear the Doberman finish his sentence.

"Why you hanging around here kid?"

"Because I'm with Bud here.Oh here he is now." Tramp said looking from Bud to Sport.Both dogs immeditly began to growl at each other.The others however stayed out of it. "Ahhh Bud,how are you doing old friend." Sport teased grinning evily his ears flicked back his teeth showing.

"I whouldnt consider you as my friend Sport.Why are you in _my_ trainyard.Get out."

"Now where does it say this part of the train yard is yours?"

"Acutally Sport,its all over the area." The fox terrier on the left said slowly.Sport kicked him in the face. "Shut up.Did i ask you!" The terrier shook his head.Sport turned his attention back on Bud.Tramp backed away a little._Who are these guys that think they can bush Bud around._ The other terrier was a girl oviously and stepped up next to Sport. "Listen Sport maybe we shouldnt hang around here."

"Whats it to you Princess?" Sport said turning around glaring at the girl. "There are more of us,therefore we can tear Bud apart."

"I dont want any trouble now Sport." Bud said nerverviously looking from Sport to the other dogs,except Princess who also looked nervious and scared.

"Dont want any trouble eh?" Sport said laughing walking up to Bud and circling him. "Why did you dessert us then huh? Give me a good reason and we'll leave ya alone."

"I just didnt want to be apart of your lilttle gang anymore Sport.It got boring and stupied because you were always pushing everyone around."

Princess giggled,and Sport looked at her but turned back to Bud. "Boring huh? Was I a bad leader?"

"Actually,you are." The other terrier said confidently puffing out his chest. "You left poor Puff-"

"You know the rules." Sport said dismissively.

"But..his foot was stuck in the train tracks...You didnt have to..to leave him there to die." Princess spoke up again looking at Sport.

Tramp widened his eyes.This dog let someone die? Bud was surprised by this too,and growled at him. "You know that isnt the rule Sport!You aren't soppose to leave someone to die!" He looked at Tramp,thinking.But again she interupted,this time saying something surprisingly.

"Sport...I'm leaving the gang,and hope to stay with Bud and his little friend." Princess added fondly looking at Tramp who smiled.

"You've gotta be breaking my paw." Sport said sarcastically his mouth dropping open stupiedly. "You want to befriend this loser?"

Princess turned red,and nodded.Bud hoped she whouldnt give anything away. "Yes,i rather like Bud as a friend.Your just a big jerk Sport." Sport growled more viciously and angry,Bud looked at Tramp to Princess. "Princess..take Tramp here and hide somewhere..This is by businuess.You stay there too."

"No!" Both Princess and Tramp said together stepping up. "Cmon Bud." Tramp pleaded. "I can help."

"No.You cant.Both of you get out of here now." Bud said sternly,and Tramp knew to just give up and turn around. "Becareful then Bud." Princess said sadly following Tramp.

Bud growled at Sport who looked at his gang of dogs,and motioned them to leave.This was between Himself and this Mutt.

Sport attacked almost immeditly and Bud avoided it barking at him and swiping at him trying to bite his leg.

Tramp,hearing this turned around to see Bud and Sport fighting.He looked at Princess who shook her head no. "Dont even think about it pal.You cant do anything.Now..show me where you guys sleep will ya?"

The pup nodded and bowed his head leading her away from the fight.

Sport growled biting into Bud's fur near his back and yelled grabbing Sport by the ear tearing at it,and he let go at once.Both dogs circled each other and Bud got a idea and began running twords the train,that was now puffing out smoke on the other side of the station. _I'll show this dog whos king of the streets_ Bud thought to himself as Sport tore after him.The truth was,Bud left because he was the leader,and had found out that this gang had turned away from its orginal purpose:To give stranded dogs a somewhat home,and other dogs to interact with.It had stayed that way for quite some time too;until Sport came along.The worst dog by far Bud had ever meet in his short life.

What made him such a bad dog was several things:One;Sports family came from a rich conceded family of humans who gave the dogs anything they wanted.They even gave Sports parents a private room with a bed just for them,and small dishes that were the fanciest china of that time.Secound,When Sports mother got pregenent,the father tried everything to the mother to make her lose it.He hated puppies,and hated kids too because the humans hated kids too,and when the human mother got pregnent she gave it to adoption.And because emotion the humans was rude and conceded,and the dogs were rude,Sport of course whould be brought up that way.

For the few weeks that Sport had a home,both the humans;and Sports mother and father were very mean to him,only allowing poor Sport to feed when he was almost starving.Then when he was old enough The mother took him to the nearest JunkYard and set him in a box and walked away,only to be hit by a horse that had gotton away from the owners carriage.

_Even though all that wasnt his fault..._ Bud thought as he looked over his shoulder to see the Boarder Collie running after him. _I tried to be a friend to the poor guy...but he was already a mean little pup,and bit me twice! But because his mother had died before my eyes i took him in thinking he chould be retaught to be gentle.No sir ree._And here was the result chasing Bud around the station as humans stood up to watch.Bud ran into the nearest train that gave off a whistle that it was leaving;then ran into a compartment,got up on his hind legs and pulled the sliding door shut with a small _snap_ so that it locked in place.

Bud rested low to catch his breath.Sport whould smell the scent anyway and come charging at the door.

meanwhile

Back at the train yard Tramp was showing his new friend around the area. "And this." He said smiling at her. "Is the ball machine."

"Ball machine?" Princess said ackwardly following him. "What does it do."

"Its a human childs toy." Tramp said smiling again,his tail wagging. "Watch what it does!" He walked over to it and pressed down on the button on the bottom and several plastic toy balls rolled out and Tramp ran after it grabbing it,and dropped it back into the top where it settled with the other five or six balls that where still in there.

Princess giggled watching him. "That is pretty cool.Whats it like living with Bud?' She suddenly said changing the subject.

"Its wonderful!" Tramp said his tail wagging looking at her curiously. "Waiiit,your not dating him are you?"

Princess blushed but shook her head no. "No! Why whould you say that?"

"Because your turning red!" Tramp said triumphily.

"What,I cant blush any time i want to?"

"Well no,but I thought since i said Bud's name..that..."

"Well that isnt it." Princess said finnally.

_OK Princess..but i'll catch you eventually. _Tramp thought smiling and laying down closing his eyes.

_SLAM_. Sport slammed against the door just as the whistle screamed out and the human standing on the side yelled; "Alll aboard!" and slowly the train speeded away picking up speed. "Come on out Bud!" Sport hissed. "You cant stay in there forever!" Sport was right.He chouldnt,the door already had a crunch in it and people outside was watching the dog slaming into the door,and some laughed.

Bud growled and decided to slam back into the door so the slamming from Sport stopped and he fell over.Bud did it again and the door broke and Sport barked attacking Bud again.The two dogs rolled down the corridor bitting at each other and rolled into a open compartment.The women inside yelled with fright and ran out crying and complaining.

Both dogs came to a stand still breathing hard,their toungs hanging out.And Sport spoke quietly. "I never knew you were this tough."

"Neither did I."Admitted Bud. "You are strong yourself.Why dont we just stop this?Why are we fighting...we were friends when you were a pup.."

This set Sport off. "How dare you speak of my past!" He growled and attacked Bud again so that they rolled twords a ladder that lead up to the top of the train where matience guys went._ My paw is broken...great _Bud said to himself as he bit Sports leg and he scampered backwards and he headed up to the roof,but Sport grabbed his leg and yanked him down so both dogs fell to the floor.

Sport was breathing hard and his leg was bleeding.Bud tried to stand on his front left paw but he chouldnt.It was surley broken.Sport growled and swiped at Bud who fell backwards,and Sport headed back up the ladder and nudged the door open with his head and climbed out.A human grabbed Bud who was about to follow him but he snapped at the human and he let him go to follow. "Please Sport...dont do this!" He had to yell over the roar of the wind. _This isnt good..were on the top of a train..I have to end this peacefully._

Bud looked at him pleadingly. "Please...Sports..." He groaned walking closer. "Dont do this.Lets just go back downstairs..and resolve this as old friends?"

Sport shook his head no sadly. "No.You are not my friend Bud...You are my enemy." And with that he stepped foward but he tripped on his feet and started to fall off the train,and yelped.Bud grabbed his paw in his teeth. "Just...let me go Bud...Im sorry,you were really a good friend.But just let go.I have nothing left.You took everything from me." Bud tried to talk but he couldnt because his mouth was currently busy holding his former friends paw. "Let..me go..." Sport pleaded again despritly.Bud shook his head no.

"No?" Sport said sadly.Bud shook his head again.Sport began wiggling trying to get free of Buds grip,but Bud was just pulled along with him. "Let GO!" Sport yelled and yaked hard but Bud fell along with Sport;and both fell a long way then onto the hill and rolled down it comming to a stop by slamming into a rock and then into the water.

Something woke Tramp up,and he lifted his head looking around to look at Princess who was looking at him. "Whats wrong?"

"I have a feeling Bud and Sports are in trouble." He said sadly. "Can we go find them?"

Princess yawned widely and shook herself awake. "Why do you say that kid?"

"I just have a feeling..please?" Tramp persisted. Princess nodded slowly. "OK..OK...lets go." Tramp lept up and ran to where he saw Bud and Sport run to,but stopped to sniff around.But sighed looking at Princess who frowned. "OK kid..look this track right here was where that train was on.So if we follow the track,well find them right?"

"Right!" Tramp said at once,and started running headlong down the track.

* * *

End Of Chapter Two

( a/n:thankx to the reviewers and hope you liked 2)


	3. Chapter three:goodbye friends

(a/n:hope you all enjoy chapter 3)

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

Both Bud and Sport were lying at the bottom of the River,the water rushing slowly over them both.Bud slowly got up,but stopped half way because he chouldnt move. "Ow.." He said slowly. "I...i cant move." He looked at Sport and tried scooting over slowly,and nudged him a little.But Sport didnt move.

>

"Cmon..Sport get up old pal..." But he still didnt move. Bud tried to stand but fell down again. _Wonderful...everything is broken.What am i gonna do now_ he muttered under his breath as he sighed and squenced again. "Every-time i breathe it hurts..."

Then,by lifting his ear to the wind he heard someone on the tracks.Chould it be...Tramp,and Princess? He lifted his head a little.

There,high above on the tracks was Tramp,and someone else looking down at him.

"Look!" Tramp said to Princess nodding his head twords the river. "I can see him!"

>

Princess came to the edge and gasped. "Oh my goodness.We have to help him! How do we get down!"

"Look Princess,a ledge!" Tramp said hurriedly pointing out the slope that lead down to where Bud lay moaning in pain.

Princess ran over to the slop and peaked over the edge.It was a ways down there.But it was slanted;yet on the other paw..what if she fell? She just relized she didnt care if she got hurt.All she cared about was helping Bud.So she went over to the edge and slid down.

>

Bud looked up seeing both Princess and Tramp sliding down the slope and smiled a little knowing that Tramp and Princess was going to help the best they chould.

"Hold on Bud." Princess said soothingly smiling at him,as Tramp landed beside the two of them. "I _knew_ it!" Tramp yelled seeing the two share a nuzzle. "I knew you were dating Bud,Princess!" Tramp said happilly,but stopped as he saw that Bud was in no condition to jump around. "Im sorry Tramp." Bud said slowly looking up at Tramp as he kept talking.

"Save your energy Bud..Dont talk please.." Tramp suddenly began to howl,and Princess shushed him. "No..NO!" she said hushing him. "You cant howl,because someone,a human might hear you who will call the pound...which they will pick us all up...and.." She gulped. "We wont live to long after that."

Tramps ears drooped a little and he sat down. "But..how are we gonna help him?"

>

"Hope." Said Princess and layed by Bud's side resting her head on his paw frowning sadly.

Tramp layed down on the other side of him and fell asleep.

"Tramp...Tramp Wake up." Princess's voice came through slowly.Tramp opened his eyes slowly to look at the terrier.He sat up looking around then at Bud who was licking his wound slowly.

He looked up and smiled at Tramp who only half smiled. "This is all my fault." He said sadly.Bud lifted his head to look at Tramp.

>

"What do you mean,your fault pal? You didnt do anything."

"I mean..." Tramp said slowly scratching his neck,and shaking his head that was now his custom way of scratching. "That maybe if i hadnt talked to those JunkYard Dogs...Maybe you whouldnt be here,with everything practically broken."

>

"Maybe..maybe whats with all these maybes?" Bud said scoldingly. "There are no maybes.This was inedibable.Sport was going to come to me sooner or later,and now-" He stopped pausing again. "Speaking of JunkYard Dogs...great here they come.Prolly wondering where their leader went. "Tramp...do me a favor eh?" He said looking at him.Tramp nodded. "Anything Bud."

"If I die..Will you take ahold of the JunkYard Gang..and try to make it the way it used to be?And take care of Princess for me will ya?"

>

Tramp nodded frowning. "But..your not gonna die Bud!" Tramp said shaking him a bit. "Your gonna live right?" He turned around looking at Princess trying to keep back the swell of tears and emotion that had suddenly swelled in him like a balloon.Princess frowned at Bud whos breathing was getting shallower more and more.

There was movement behind them and Tramp looked up to see the rest of the JunkYard Dogs sliding down to where Sport was.The doberman frowned sadly.The terrier sniffed sadly.

>

Both looked around to see who had done this,and their eyes rested on Bud who was lying in the water,barley breathing.The doberman looked at Tramp,then to Bud and back. "This is all Buds fault!" He roared.

"Bud's fault!" Princess yelled back. "How is it his fault when he tried everything to stop the fight!"

>

Noone had a answer,but Sports head moved a little and the doberman and terrier looked at him. "Buster..." He wispered. "Follow Tramps way if he becomes the new leader of the JunkYardGang OK?" Buster nodded,and Sport layed his head down and shut his eyes.And was gone.

Princess began crying on Tramps shoulder.He just sat there stunned not feeling her.Bud looked at Tramp. "Tramp,old buddy..you are the son i chould never have.And im glad that i got to teach you everything that i know.If you continue the JYG,..will you change it to what i orginally intended it to be?" Tramp nodded slowly trapping the tears that wanted to burst out of him so bad.Buster met Tramps eyes. "Im sorry Tramp." He said sadly. "Lets work together to reform this gan-"

>

"Dont call it a gang Buster or whatever your name is...And lets try and bring Bud back."

"How?" Princess said looking from the top of Buds head to his tail where resting on his legs were two big boulders."

>

"Easy." The terrier spoke up. "Its called teamwork."

>

Tramp looked up at the terrier and smiled then nodded. "OK then lets get to it." He walked over to one of the bolders and began trying to push it.It didnt budge Princess came over,and gave him a warming smile and began pushing it with him,it barley moved,and finnally rolled off him.Bud groaned.

>

Tramp smiled and began pushing the secound one off,which was considerably larger.Princess was again helping him,but it didnt work.So he looked to Buster who nodded and nudged the rock as well.

>

And,again it rolled off Bud who sighed in pain but with a satisfied smile.Immeditly Tramp tried to lift up Bud onto his back,but he was still a young dog,and Bud was a Golden Retriever.

>

Buster walked over and help to lift Bud half onto Tramps shoulder and Buster carried half as well.Together they walked up the slope to the side of the tracks,all the way the other dogs,Princess and the terrier following. "Set him down easy Tramp." Buster said when they'd gotton back to the train yard.Both let him down slowly and set him on the ground.

>

Imeditly both Princess and the Terrier began to clean Buds wounds.But his breathing was very shallow and slow.He looked up to Princess and smiled at her. "Take care my Princess,I...Lo-"

>

But he never finished the sentence,and Buds face slumped over onto the dirt.Tramps ears drooped down,and began to howl as loud as he chould.Eventually the others joined in so it was a chourus of sad howls.Princess looked at Tramp. "Do you want to take up the lead as the leader Tramp? Whatever you decide i will be right next to you."

>

"As will I." Buster said sitting next to Princess.

>

"And I." The other terrier said.

>

"I want Buster to be my Secound in command,as i am a little young still." Tramp said slowly looking around.

>

"But you are a great leader." Princess said confideitly to Tramp. "Cmon.Give it a chance."

>

"OK..OK...you win.I'll try.But it isnt a gang.Its to give stray dogs a chance to have somewhat of a community and live as one.Is everyone ok with that."

>

Everyone nodded yes.

A few mounths later

* * *

Tramp who was a young adult now,ran around a corner barking,and the dog catcher ran after him swinging the net wildly. "Come back here you mangy mutt! Im gonna catch you eventually!"

>

Tramp turned and hid behind a wall and looked at Princess who nodded waiting.The dog catcher ran around the corner looking everywhere.Princess sprang out grabbing the Dog Catchers pants,and tearing a peice out of them.

>

He yelled and turned around trying to catch her.But Tramp growled and ran under the catchers leg who yelled and fell backwards into the water.Both dogs burst out laughing as mud sprayed all over the human,and they took off running as the catcher made to stand up.

>

Buster who was hiding near the Dog Catchers coach ran out and tried grabbing the pin out of the hole.But he had no luck. "Can someone open this thing!" He said adgitated looking around at the terrier,and two new dogs that had joined them recently;A dalmation named Spotty who was from england and a greyhound who was irish and didnt have a name;they just called "Grey" for the sake of not having to say something like "Hey you!".

>

Grey walked over and looked at Buster. "You didnt say please dere Buster." He teased.

>

Buster sighed. "OK _Please _open this stupied door.

>

"No need." Tramp said comming behind him and poping the pin out with his nose.Princess giggled. Buster sighed again "Do you _have_ to do that in front of us?" He said exasperated as Tramp and Princess pulled away from a nuzzle. "Whats so bad about that?" Princess said looking at Buster. "Its called affection buddy.Get used to it.If we have puppies youll have to look at the result of affection.

>

Tramp stumbled over his feet when he heard 'puppies.' He coughed. "Pup...Puppies Princess?"

>

"Yes puppies Tramp,whats wrong with that?" He didnt answer.Tramp was trying to think of a excuse for him not wanting puppies._ Or...cant _he said to himself smiling inwardly. "Because...I cant have puppies." He invented wildly thinking of what Bud told him one night. " Because im nutered.." Princess giggled. "You cant be nutered Tramp." Princess said sarcastically,a wild look appearing in her eye.

>

"Why not?" Tramp said slowly eyeing her suspiciously.

>

"Because...Nutered...is the word for what females...me Tramp for example..is when _we _cant have babies...and i know you aint fixed pal"

>

Buster and everyone else let out groans and the damation muttered. "Did we really need to know that?gahh."

>

"I just think." Princess continued approaching Tramp now. "That you dont want me to bear your pups,is that right?"

>

"No." Tramp said. "I'm not ready for that big step yet." Princess looked as if shed been hit hard in the face with someone elses tail. "What...?"

>

"I said..im not ready for children yet Princess." Tramp said looking at his paws.

>

Princess's face became alight with anger. "Why didnt you tell me this before then? Why did you lie to me."

>

Tramp shrugged. "I thought youd get mad." He said slowly.

>

Princess frowned. "Well im angry now.You didnt tell me this before!" She turned around and sat facing the other way,her nose up.Buster sniggered.Tramp growled at him,and he went quiet.

>

"Lets just...go chase chickens." Tramp said finnally after a long break.

>

Everyone nodded and headed out of the trainyard.But something caught his attention on his way out. A beautiful female black lab.She seemed to notice him to because she hit the telephone pole that was in front of her.Princess stopped to watch as Tramp crossed the street and began talking to the lab.Princess gave a great Huff,and walked off.

>

Both Tramp,and the lab said Hi at the same time.

>

"Im Tramp." He said trying not to blush.

>

"Im Kitsie." She said looking anywhere but him.

>

It was very odd not speaking for a few mintues,then Tramp got the courage."Are you from this part of town?"

>

Kitsie shook her head,and Tramp smiled. "How about i show you around then?" Kit smiled,her tail wagging. "That whould be very nice..thankyou Tramp."

>

And the two walked off next to each other.Princess who had watched the whole thing sniffed sadly,turned around and followed after everyone else._ Who needs him_ She said to herself.

* * *

a/n:thats chapter 3 all.hope you liked it :) the " > " dosent mean anything but to give more room/space 


	4. Kitsie

CHAPTER FOUR:Kitsie

* * *

Kitsie,Tramp found out turned out to very romantic,and always nudged her nose under his,even though they had met a few hours ago.Tramp though,felt a little guilty on just walking out on poor Princess,but after walking all around the zoo,and shown Kit his favorite spot,on a hill that overlooked the town the guilt had melted down to nothing more then a bad stomach ache.

>

"Let me show you something that i like doing alot." Tramp said as they headed twords the park.He barked walking twords a tall human who turned around and smiled yelling his name happily. "Tramp,how are you pal?" He said scratching Tramp behind the ear.Tramp barked and the human saw Kit and smiled. "Ahhh got yourself a girlfriend now eh buddy?"

>

Tramp barked happily wagging his tail.Kit smiled wagging her tail looking at Tramp.

>

"What are we doing here Cutie." Kit said smiling giggling.

>

"You'll see Kitsie." Tramp said.

>

The human grabbed a firsbee ,and tossed it across the field.Tramp took after it.He lept in the air and caught it.

>

He trotted back over and gave Kit a nuzzle. "Do you wanna learn how to catch a frisbee?"

>

"Mr Tramp,i'm from a large city,and already know everything about catching that piece of plastic."

>

Tramp smiled. "Lets have a competition then!" He said playfully getting in Kits face,who thought a moment and then nodded.Tramp walked away,and gave the frisbee back to the human who patted his head. "You want me to throw it again?" Tramp barked nodding.

>

The human let a rip on the frisbee and it flew arcross the field.Kit tore after it this time,and Tramp ran after her as fast as he choud.They ran along side each other for awhile.Then Kit pulled ahead and caught the frisbee.

>

Tramp stopped short his tail wagging watching Kit walking past Tramp,her tail hitting him in the face.He caught up with her and walked beside her back to where the human was waiting,and who was currently sitting down in the shade. Tramp sat in the shade laying down,and Kit for some reason layed almost _ontop_ of Tramp,but rested her paw on his,and he smiled contently.Both tails wagged happily.

>

Kit looked at Tramp and both smiled. "Have you chased rabbits?" He asked as Kit rested her head under his.Kit shook her head no. "No,not in a long time..why?"

>

"Because its fun." Tramp teased,his tail wagging. "I know just the place too!"

>

"Where?"

>

"The forest,which everyone calls The Dark."

>

"Whys it called 'The Dark'?" Kit looked at him questionably raising a eyebrow.

>

"Guess thats for both of us to find out right." Tramp called out running deeper into the park.Kit followed. "You sure know your way around a city dont you pal."

>

Tramp nodded walking beside her. "Yep,the dog who took me in taught me everything that I know now." Kit unexpedidly rested her head under Tramp's chin and they continued to walk along a trail.But he stopped looking around.

>

"What is it?" Kit said looking up at Tramp pausing in mid-walk.

>

"Were being followed...since we entered the forest.I dont know by who though."

>

"Why..who whould want to follow us?" Kit said looking over her shoulder swallowing hard.

>

"Someone who dosent want us in their woods? Maybe wolves,or a fox."

* * *

"Whats a wolf?" Kit said looking at Tramp;her eyes filling with terror.

>

"I believe,a sheep killer..whatever a sheep is." Tramp said distractedly as he thought about what a sheep chould be.

>

"sh-sheep Kill-killer!"Kit said suddenly. Tramp smiled and nuzzled her. "Dont worry Kitsie,everthing will be OK."

>

There was a low growling noise from around the open area they entered.Tramp looked around,nothing there.

>

Another growl from the opposite side of where the first came from.Kit ducked down under Tramp sniffing slowly.Another growl from behind Tramp.

>

Then from nowhere around them;burst five wolves.Kit yelped and Tramp attacked the first one he saw,both growling and barking angrily.Tramp bit into the leg of one,who yelled and scraped him across the face.Tramp skidded back as another one lept onto his back,he grabbed the one the attackers neck and flipped him over and into a tree.

>

One down,there were still four to go,one fighting Tramp and the other three going for Kit.But she was pretty good at defending herself.She grabbed one by the ear and bit down hard.The wolf yelped and ran off yelping.

>

The wolf who was fighting Tramp was growling ferociously and swiped at him,but Buster suddenly came out of nowhere tackling the other wolf.

>

"Your not hurting him." Buster growled showing his teeth.

>

"We'll see about that stupied pup!" The wolf growled as the other two stood beside him.Kit,and Buster stood next to Tramp.All three dogs,and all three wolves grolwed at each other,Tramp stepped in the middle. "Do we have to fight wolves..please we didnt mean any harm..."

>

"When you enter our territory,everything is our food!" One of them said giggling loudly.

>

Kit smiled. "You tried Tramp." Without warning the wolves attacked again,and Kit and Buster lept into it.But this time the fight was short.Buster bit his attacker in the shoulder,and the wolf ran away,and Kit broke her attackers leg who dragged himself away. Immeditly Kit and Tramp embraced and shared a nuzzle.

>

"Im sorry Kit,i didnt know that whould happen."

>

"Its ok Tramp.Dont worry about it."

>

The sun was gone now and there was a full moon;so only the light from the moon shone down upon them.Tramp limped after Kit who walked ahead of him,and gradually was able to walk on it again after about a hour.

>

Kit and Tramp walked along a trail that seemed to be lighting a trail into a area that was secluded away where,either from the trees or the moonlight,or both formed a heart shaped shadow;and the two sat in the middle,Kits head rested under Tramps.

>

"Wow...Tramp." Kitso said slowly smiling. "I've never had this feeling like this,I feel so happy..and warm.I think im in love."

>

Tramp on the other hand didnt feel anything,all he felt was a empty void.Like there was nothing in his chest.He knew what this was;He knew what he was missing:A mate that he chould spend the rest of his life with.Or in other words:True Love.It wasnt like he didnt want to feel that way.He wanted to with every fiber of his furry body;because the only time he felt that was when he lived withBud,who was like a father to Tramp.

>

But he didnt let Kit know this.He stayed close to her nuzzling her,and finnally they layed down next to each other,Tramps head on hers.Both tails slowly swishing back and forth.And Kit while Tramp wasnt looking gave his nose a kiss.Neither fell asleep for awhile.

>

* * *

end chapter 4

(A/N:hope you liked this chapter everyone )


	5. Chapter five:Buster and Tramp's talk

CHAPTER FIVE:Buster and Tramp's talk

* * *

The sun came up early the next day.And Tramp was up early streatching yawning from a long night.He looked down at Kit who was lying on her belly her face in a broad grin that seemed to be super glued on.

>

They were lucky to find a place in the forest where they whouldnt be bothered and just spend sometime together.Nothing all night bothered them,and there was a small waterfall and stream right down the path that continued down hill,first from a slow stream,then down a steep eighteen feet drop into a thirty foot pool of fresh clear water.So Tramp trotted down to the pool and lapped some water thinking of what to do next.He chouldnt leave her now.He hadnt planned on that anyway,Tramp had made up his mind to stick it out with Kit for awhile,and maybe force himself to fall in love._ Maybe_ He said to himself suddenly getting a inspiration suddenly._ Maybee if i stay with her long enough,my instincts will kick in and well fall deeply in love,and have five puppies._

>

He was so into thinking about this that he didnt see Kit sneaking up behind him and butted him into the water,who first yelled with fright and struct the water.

>

Kit burst into giggly laughter and fell over.She stopped long enough to glimpse at Tramp comming out of the water and shaking off,and she burst into laughter again.

>

Tramp smiled a little.It was funny at first and he smiled a little. "You got me there Kit."

>

Kit smiled at him.

>

"How'd you know i was down here?" He asked sitting next to her.

>

"I followed you when you woke up!" She said holding back another laugh.But the best part was you werent expecting anything.Ah wow.My life keeps getting better because of you Tramp."

>

Tramp looked up. "What?"

>

"I said my life has gotton better since you came into it.I've been having a blast.What are we doing today?"

>

"How about another day out on the town?" Tramp said getting a idea.The fair was in town today,they chould go there and spend a romantic day._Then I will _have_ to fall in love.Besides;who cant fall in love at the fair?_ Smiling at this he set off for a trail out of the woods. "This is a shortcut out of the woods,and when we come back;if we get seperated I will meet you here."

>

Kit nodded walking next to Tramp and continued to smile at him with those pretty eyes of hers.But no matter how hard he stared at her,no matter how long(One time he tripped and rammed into a trunk of a tree) he didnt take his eyes off her;There was no spark.No sudden sensation of warmth.They stopped on the edge of the dirt road which was a high hill which lead into the city,and they chould see passing horse carraiges trotting by.

>

Other couples,Humans were holding hands.Some of them locked lips and fell behind the tapesty that was the roof.And here Kit and Tramp were;Kit feeling light hearted and happy go lucky;and warm inside,and Tramp who didnt feel anything.

>

"Lets get you a prize,shall we?" Tramp said,his smile growing into a grin.

>

Kit looked up at Tramp. "What do you mean prize?"

>

Tramp laughed. "You'll just have to find out wont you?" And both walked into the carnival entrance.

>

The first place Tramp decided to take her,was A pretzel stand.The owner;a young short man with a balding head turned looking at the dogs. "Ahh hello Mr dog." He said patting Tramp's head.He went to pet Kit,but she moved her head away ackwardly and looked at him oddly.The human got the message and Handed Tramp a large cheese pretzel.

>

Both dog's tails began to wag as Tramp grabbed it and walked away.But before they chould walk any farther Buster stepped in front. :"What do you think your doing _Pal?"_

>

"Spending time with-" Kit cut Tramp off quickly.

>

_"Girlfriend Buddy!"_ Kit said proudly standing up on all fours a few more inches.

>

"Like ME!" Princess said comming around the corner. Tramp was getting deeper into hot water now.

>

"Hi..Hi Princess." He said slowly.

>

"Dont you talk to me." She growled staying beside Buster.Kit had no idea what was going on but stayed by Tramp's side.

>

"Tramp,what is going on!" Kit said looking from Buster to Princess.

>

"You dont know? Well Tramp and I were going out for awhile;but you..._you _came along and all of a sudden he dropped me like a old slobbery ball.Buster here though,he comorteded me."

>

Kit frowned looking from Tramp to Princess to Buster. "Is this true Tramp?"She said sadly bowing her head.

>

Tramp Lied. "No." Both dogs looked up.

>

"Fine." Buster said slowly. "But before you do anything stupied,lets take a walk shall we?"

>

Tramp nodded. "Ok fine with me."

>

Buster and Tramp both walked away from Kit and Princess who turned and walked the opposite way.

>

"Tramp,ol' buddy i know you want a girlfriend but why did you suddenly dump Princess?"

>

"She wasnt right for me.And..I saw Kit...and i think shes the one for me.Maybe not..."

>

"Well for one;you just cant knock off a girl you dont like,that isnt how it works.Your looking at a expert on that.And if you want,I can help."

>

"Really?"

>

"Yes sir.Were still friends.Your still the leader of The JYG.Im co-leader as you said yourself and its flourished.We now have ten strays from around the city."

>

Tramp smiled. "Well thats good...but back onto Kit..I wanna show her a good time here.Right at the fair.Where can i take her."

>

The doberman laughed. "You want the tunnel of love my friend.When humans go in there,they always come out smiling.Just stay on the boat...That water stinks and I chouldnt get it out of my fur for weeks." He shivered,and both laughed. "Thanks Buster.Your a good friend."

>

"As are you Tramp.Remember if you want to let a girl go..Go easy on her? Oh." He said thinking of something else. "Treat her right Pal."

>

"Take care of Princess Buster." Tramp said and Buster smiled nodding walking away.At that point Kit walked up to Tramp,and nuzzled into him.He looked at her.

>

"Kit...Im sorry I-"

>

"No,NO dont talk.. I understand,everything is ok.Tramp do you feel anything when your around me? Anything at all?Because I sure do."

>

This time,Tramp didnt lie.He did feel something,that he assumed was attraction to her.Maybe he had found that empty void in his stomach.Whatever it was,Tramp smiled.He liked it.

>

Maybe,for the first time;He was In _Love_.

>

end chapter five

* * *

a/n:hope you all enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. Chapter six::Surprise

(A/N:I plan on having each chapter for each GF go on for a few chapters to make it longer, not sure though.)

CHAPTER SIX:SURPRISE

* * *

Tramp smiled at Kit. "I want to take you on a Ride." 

br>

Kit looked up at him. "What do you mean a ride?"

br>

"You'll see Kit,its a surprise!" Tramp said excitedly. "C'mon I'll show you now!"

br>

Kit beamed and her tail wagged, and she followed after him as he walked towards the other side. He stopped when he saw a stand full of stuffed animals.

br>

"Why did we stop here Tramp?" She said looking at him.

br>

"Because I want to win you one of those stuffed animals. What do you want?"

br>

"What is a stuffed animal?" Kit said frowning, and looking at him.

br>

"Oh.. well its one of those." Tramp said motioning his head towards the swaying stuffed animals. Among them were a assortment of: pigs ,a blue horse, several cats, and two or three dogs that caught Tramps attention.

br>

He stared at it for awhile as if transfixed. It looked like it was a small stuffed animal and the ears were a mix of light gray, mixing with the silky black coat all the way up the head. He looked at Kit, who was looking at him strangely. Then back at the animal. He shook his head and looked back at the human standing in the middle of his booth staring off into space.

br>

"I'm going win you one of those. Which do you want when I win." Tramp said looking at Kit. She looked at the animals up there and picked one out. The one Tramp was looking at. "That One .I like it." Tramp nodded and walked to the stand and got up on two legs and barked at the guy who jerked awake and patted Tramp on the head, and under the ears. "Hello boy." He said smiling. "You want to win your girlfriend a prize?"

br>

Tramp barked.

br>

"Alright." He said and tossing a Frisbee to Tramp who caught it with his teeth.

br>

"If you can make that Frisbee through the hole." The man said talking to the dog.People snickered watching and whispering. Tramp barked twice which the man took as a yes and stood to the side as Tramp stepped backwards and twirled in a circle and tossed the Frisbee. It flew right into the hole. People who were standing nearby clapped wildly. Tramp swelled with pride, he smiled walking back and the man patted his head and handed him the stuffed dog they were looking at.

br>

"Look Tramp it has your eyes." Kit said smiling and cooing at it as if it were real. Well it did have his eyes, and her black coat on its head; but surely it was a coincidence? It didn't matter, as Kit hadn't said anything about having any puppies. They continued towards the ride where a small boat sat in the water sloshing slowly up and down.

br>

Kit hopped in it first, and Tramp followed and the boat set off automatically (Or so Kit thought, but the kid who untied the rope, just tossed it off and ran giggling.

br>

Kit smiled and rested her head under Tramp's and set the toy down in the middle. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. "What would happen Tramp if I said we were going to have puppies?"

br>

He didn't say anything. "Um...Id be really happy!" Tramp said brightening up.

br>

She smiled back. "Good because I'm not pregnant yet. But I just wanted a answer before then." She giggled and Tramp gulped uncertainly. How was The big bad tramp going to get around this? _Play it cool Tramp_ He said to himself ,and his tail wagged against hers, and hers wagged back as her wet nose touched his. Which was unexpected. But he let it slide as they entered under a waterfall in which the water slide off either side above a rock shaped like a heart.

br>

To continue with this seemingly perfect night the boat continued into a even larger cave in which several humans were kissing and whispering. But someone had ,who followed them was under the water. He smirked at his sidekick as the boat hit the edge of the water and Kit licked his cheek affection only. Just as Tramp was about to return it, the boat flipped and expelled both dogs into the dirty water.

br>

_Darn!_ Tramp said to himself. _Almost the perfect night._ But the effect was not as the enemy had wanted. Infact it was one hundred times better. Kit shook herself off and grabbed Tramp by his ear and pulled him onto the land looking at him. "Tramp...I think i am love with you.Your everything I wanted in a mate, and what i was hoping for."

br>

Tramp smiled. The feeling that was there for awhile was nearly gone now. Why was it there for only awhile? He didn't know but ,he wanted to make their last night special. He smiled at her. "And...I...Love. .you." Was their last words before she tackled him playfully giggling and they rolled to the bottom of the hill. Even though everyone was supose to stay in the boat.

br>

song: Magical Night starts (original)

br>

Tramp: This night is so magical. This night is so beautiful because I'm with you. This night is so magical because I love youuuu

br>

Kit: This night is so magical because I have you. I'm so In love with youuu

br>

Together: This night is so magical, because I love you. This night is so magical because I'm with you.

br>

Tramp: This Niiiight

br>

Kit: -----Is so Beautiful because-

br>

Together again:nuzzling: I'm with Youuuuu.

br>

End song as Tramp and Kit share a nuzzle.

br>

The next day Tramp chased Kit out of the cave; For one because a custodian caught them ,and two because she had tagged him with her paw saying. "Your IT!" Tramp had never felt happier, but that void was returning. Tramp was starting to think he could not make himself fall in love.

br>

The two returned to the train yard to find Buster and Princess whispering to each other. Tramp had never seen his best friend, and co-leader so...extremely happy. He saw Tramp and ran to him. "Tramp! Buddy, where've you been?"

* * *

"With Kit." Tramp said slyly, but Buster over looked it. 

br>

"Guess what Tramp? Princess and I are going have Puppies!"

br>

This was like a blow to the face. Tramp swallowed and nodded. "Congrats Pal." Kit walked over and smiled happily. "Well Congrats Buster and Princess. But Tramp and I have even better news."

br>

This was new to Tramp as well as to Buster and Princess.

br>

"We do?" He said slowly looking at her. She nodded, her ears perking up.

br>

"Tramp and I are mates now!"

br>

Tramp suddenly fainted.

br>

Kit gasped and ran to his side, and slowly licked his face. He opened his eyes slowly. She smiled happily at him. How could he let Kit down now? If he told her he wanted it to be over, he'd break her heart. This was a really bad situation now. Tramp had no idea what to do now. Kit sat next to him and licked his cheek. Tramp smiled.

* * *

end chapter six

a/n: hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7:Kit finds a home

CHAPTER SEVEN:Kit finds a home

* * *

Kit seemed so happy to be with Tramp,but when they walked by the fancy neighorhood she whould always look to a certian window,her tail wagging as she watched whatever was going on inside.Tramp watched this one day and looked at her. "Do you want to still be a JunkYard Dog Kit?" He asked watching her curiously.

>

She looked at him and nodded. "Yes.of course I do,I just like watching this one particular window.The humans inside are nice."

>

"Well im glad you like them.Surley you dont want to be on a chain though compared to this life?" Tramp said smiling and laughing at the same time pushing the matter aside.

>

Kit frowned looking at Tramp."And what if I _did_!" She said acidly.

>

Tramp almost tripped backwards. "I didn't mean that in a bad way if you did.I just dont..want to you see you hurt." Kit smiled her anger deflating very quickly,and giggled. "You'r so Adorable.Thats why we were made for each other."

>

Tramp chouldnt go on with this much longer,his continous whouldnt allow it.

>

_Stupied contontious..why wont you let me break up with her!_

>

He answered his own questioned.It sounded like his old friend Bud.And he was scolding Tramp. _Because you know its wrong.You'd break her heart!_

>

_Why do I care about that?_

>

Again he answered his own question. _Because for one:You were jelolous when you found Princess and Buster were going to have puppies._ Tramp shook his head.Kit looked at Tramp oddly. "You OK Tramp?"

>

He nodded. "Yea,I was just having a flash back of my old friend..."

>

"And who was your old friend?"

>

"I..dont think you knew him...his name was Bud..he was kinda a replacement for my father,anyway.." He stopped as his eyes grew somewhat glassy remembering a flashback.

>

* * *

FLASH BACK:

_"Cmon Tramp how many times do I gotta tell you,go in one pacific area!" Bud scolded a very small Tramp._

_>_

_He winned. "Im sorry Bud...you said I chould go whever."_

>

_"No," Bud corrected him. "I said pick a spot.No matter you know better now dont you."_

>

_The puppy nodded.Bud chould never stay mad at Tramp.Those eyes worked everytime._

>

end flashback

* * *

Kit's voice was distant now. "...Tramp? Can you hear me Tramp? Are you OK pal?"

>

He shook himself. "Yes im sorry Kit i was having a memory kick." Tramp smiled and Kit returned it with a nuzzle.The knot in Tramps stomach tightened like a nuce around a doomed mans neck.

>

When they got back to the trainyard they found Buster and Princess having a argument.

>

"But..Princess!"

>

"No buts.Its over pal,maybe you are my puppies father but nothing more.Were nothing now." Princess said glaring at Buster,who sank back his ears drooping a little.

>

"Cmon Princess.. I love you!"

>

She glared at him,and wispered waspishly. "Then why did someone tell me otherwise?"

>

"..Who...who told you?"

>

"Her!" Shrieked Princess pointing to a female dog emerging from the fence.

>

"He told me he was single.." The new dog choking back her tears.Tramp and Kit cut into the coversation.

>

"Whats going on?" Tramp interupted.

>

"Tramp!" Princess yelled slightly getting more cheerful. "Tell..this...this.,." She stopped trying to think of a word,but chouldnt find one. "Yell at Buster for cheating on me..and while im pregenent with _his _puppies!" Princess began to sob uncontrollably,and Kit growled at Buster.

>

"Why did you do that!" Kit glanced at Tramp who nodded yes;so she yelled at Buster who recoiled. "You were soppose to love her!" Tramp stayed next to Kit but didnt say anything,but inwardly he agreed with Kit.

>

Buster sighed sadly. "Im sorry my friends...Please forgive mee.." He looked at Princess pleadingly,then at the other dog,who as hard as she chould swipped Buster in the face with her claws,then tossed dirt in his face and walked away with her nose up.

>

Everyone now looked at Tramp,expecting him to punish Buster for this horrible thing. "You still havent said _why." _The Dalmation said suddenly.Buster's ears drooped. "I...dont have a reason..." This got everyone more mad;Tramp took a deep breath and counted to ten under his breath. "One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten..."

>

"If you ever do this again..." Tramp said seriously glaring at Buster. "You will be thrown out,and never be able to come back.As it is you dont even have a explanation for your actions...And thats unexceptable!" Tramp said his voice rising in a crescendo of anger. "Get out of here Buster...For.." He stopped thinking and Kit wispered into his ear.

>

"...For Five days.Dont come near here..." Was all Tramp managed to get out.

>

Without a word,Buster turned around and walked away.

>

Once his tail had dissapeared from view everyone cheered at Tramp;who swelled with detached pride.He was glad he told Buster what to do.He deserved whatever he got out on the streets.

>

_Then again..._ The voice inside his head spoke. _What if he got hurt?... It whould be my fault. _He frowned,and the other conscious had its say.It must have looked very odd with Tramp just sitting there frowning,and turning his head to side and muttering to himself but he didnt care._But he did cheat on Princess...and with his puppies too! And he didnt even have a good reason,none at all! _The otherside cut in;It was like a continious battle over this descion.

>

_But he made a mistake,do the right thing and go after him! You know you want to! _Tramp decided to go and have a talk with Buster,if he chould find him that is.But something else happened.

* * *

"Tramp." Kit said softly. "Can we go talk...alone?"

>

Tramp brought himself out of staring into space and looked at Kit "Sure...whats it about?"

>

She smiled. "You'll seeeee,its a secret!" And she scurried off and he ran after her.

>

"What secret chould she have for me now?" Tramp said to himself.

>

Then it hit him like a train.What if she was pregnent as well? What was he gonna do about that? He began sweating,and began panting.Kit looked at him and nuzzled him. "So whats this secret you have?" Tramp said smiling at her.

>

Tramp readied himself for the impact of it.

>

"I want a home." She said finnally. Tramp shook his head looking at her.

>

"What?"

>

"I said i want a home...Im pregnent and i want our pups to be safe...I can't risk this street life...I need to be safe..." She took a deep breath. "And i want you to come with me."

>

Tramp sat down.He was right about one thing,but he had no clue she wanted to go to a _family._A family that whould get mad at Kit for having a accident on the floor,then chaining her up.Or not being there all day.He looked into her eyes.She was smiling.

>

He whould try it for a few days,to support Kit until the puppies were born,then maybe him and Kit whould go back to the train yard.So for the time being he agreed.

>

But it wasnt going to go the way he planned.

>

"OK." He said smiling at her. "I know the perfect place for us to stay for awhile." And he began marching purposfully to the rich side of town,where there was a two story house with a fench around the front,and various ornaments around the front yard.At the flag pole waved a british flag.He and Kit both trodded up to the front step and Tramp scratched the front door.

>

There was a sound of approaching feet,and a door opened and a little girl and boy both were staring at the dogs.

>

They started yelling happily,and the girl went to grab the father who was reading the paper and smoking a pipe to the front door.

>

"Look at the Doggies Daddy!" The little girl yelled excidedily. "I want both of em'!"

>

The man studied both dogs,then he opened the screen door and bent down looking at Kit.Then looked from Tramp to Kit. "This girls pregnent!" He announced,and the little boy giggled.He called to someone inside. "Barbra dear...come here..."

>

She called back. "Whats wrong Bruce?" Barbra came to the door and looked at both dogs,then to her kids,who looked at her pleadingly.

>

"C'mon Mommmyyy," Both children cried in unison tugging at the mothers dress.

>

The mother sighed and looked at Bruce,who stood up and wispered to his wife. "This girl is a few weeks pregnent...we cant leave her out on the streets..."

>

"But thats a _stray Bruce!_" The women wispered back. "What if,"

>

"It's not going to bite the children,neither is vicious,or madd.And it'd make the kids happy." Barbra sighed and motioned for everyone to come in.

>

_Those kids better stay off this fur._ Tramp said eyeing the kids,and following them into the house.It shut behind them.

* * *

end chapter seven

hope you all like this chapter :)


	8. Chapter eight:Tramps love DR

CHAPTER EIGHT:Tramp's Love Dr.

* * *

The first few days of staying in this new house,was by far some of the worst days of Tramp's life.Bruce caught Tramp chewing on one of his five-hundred dollar shoes,and tied him out on the leash outside. 

So Tramp had just chewed through the leash and snuck back in through the doggy door.Kit on the other paw..Both humans loved her.It was if she was a house dog all her life.

She was treated like the most excellent,and perfect dog,and Tramp..he guessed they just kept him around because he was the father.

But finnally he got to lay down and rest a little next to Kit,and see how a house dogs life was really like.Much differnt from the streets.

Tramp just chouldn't fall asleep on a pillow inside a warm comfy house.He was used to being outside,and hearing the trots of horses go by,people laughing.But the errie quiet of the house creeped him out.He constantly had nightmares,and other weird images.One such dream was:

He was walking inside the house,and he kept wanting to travel up the stairs,but whenever he got to the secound to last hed slide down again.,and rats whould be waiting at the bottom for him.

Rats,like this house scared Tramp so natrually hed try to run back up.Finaly when he knew he chouldn't climb up.He turned around and growled at the several rats scattered around the floor.Everytime he grabbed one,and it squeaked for the last time,another three whould attack him.

These rats dissappeared and Kit who was quietly resting in the kitchen started yelling.He tried to run inside but the furniture was in the way of the door,which was a sliding one.The door was open but he chouldn't get past the gap.Kit was yelling more now.And there were growls.Someone was attacking her.He finnaly got past the furniture and ran to her.

There was a flash and Tramp woke up to find himself staring into the face of a old dog.He yelled and tripped over the chair,and it fell over with a _BANG_.Kit let out a moan and fell back to sleep with a moan.

Tramp glared at the old dog,and he frowned. "You were having a bad dream.." He said simply. "And I was going to wake you...But you woke up on your own." He said sitting down.

"Why...are you in the kitchen at..." He looked at the clock...Two am. "Two am! And who are you for that matter?"

"Dosent matter who I am." The dog said mysteriously.He got up and circled Tramp,and sat down. "I am your Love DR."

"Love..._DR_?" Tramp repeated blankly.

"Yes,Love Dr.Everyone has one."

"That's Kinda hard to believe..." Tramp said dryly.

"Fine..." The Dr. said. "I'll prove it!"

"How can-"

"Well if you listned then you whould know.First off,You think your in love with Kit over there."

"What if I _am_ In love with her."

"But your not Tramp."

"But what if I was?"

"Then I whould not be standing here right now that all the feelings you have for Kit,is puppy love.And even though she is carrying your puppies,this will not last.But as your Love Dr.I say continue what your doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean keep continuing to move from girl to girl.And eventually you'll find that perfect mate.And you will know when shes right."

"And how will I know?" Tramp said looking at the Dr.

"Because your Heart will tell you." The Dr. nodded wisely.

"If you say so..." Tramp said now trying to make this strage dog go away.He didn't care about his Love Dr.

"I know you dont believe me."

"Why whould I believe you! You crazy old dog."

He sighed. "You really want me to leave?"

Tramp nodded his head. "_Yes_.Get out!" Kit stirred a little but didn't wake up.

The DR. nodded and turned around,and walked out the door.Tramp didnt follow but did something that was halfway between a snort and a cough,and walked back to Kit.

About Eight weeks into the pregnecy Tramp was tired of the house,and of humans to last him ten lifetimes.Bruce,the 'Master' as Kit put it had tied poor Tramp up outside six times already saying he had had enough of two dogs in the house when they themselves were preparing for a new arrival.So Kit was stuck inside while Tramp was outside about a day before the Ninth week started.So when Bruce walked away inside,Tramp began biting at his leash which was fortunally fake leather and not chains.Finnally it gave way and Tramp rushed inside the doggy door.Bruce's wife screamed seeing Tramp and grabbed the nearest broom and began batting at him.He got hit in the face and yelped and ran back outside.

"So much for that..." Tramp muttered allowed turning around and sat on the ground.He was about to try again when a flat piece of wood was placed inside blocking the doggy door,to prevent Tramp assumed Kit sneaking out,and later on in a few weeks,the puppies straying outside.So he sat down and waited,and waited and eventually heard the sound of the car door and then the engine and them leaving.

Tramp stood up,and told himself he was going to be there with Kit when she had his puppies. _I am going to break through that wood.These are my puppies too!_ So he gathered himself,and threw himself into the wood,but yelled in pain and stopped. "This isn't going to be easy..." He said to himself,and threw himself against it again.It didnt budge.So instead he walked around to the window which was only glass and looked around the yard.

He saw a piece of a tree limb,and got a sudden inspiration.He picked it up and got up on his hind legs,and Kit came to the window wondering what he was doing. "Stand back Kit!" He said and she saw what he was going to do,but insted of moving she lifted a hatch from inside and the window poped up.She giggled at Tramp and he smiled turning red,and hopped in.Then her face turned to fear and pain because she suddenly fell yelling.

"What what is it Kit!" He yelled suddenly.

"The Puppies are _what it is_!" She yelled.

Soon Tramp relized he whould be a father.And he smiled.

* * *

end chapter eight 

a/n:hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) and id like to thank the person who gave me the idea for the old mysterious man.in this case a dog(who is somewhat like rafiki)


End file.
